Bonds
by Desaicedancer
Summary: Akasuna no Sasori was the best animal specialist in the park, hands down, but when Orochimaru betrays him, he loses his muse and the park comes close to closing. Can a certain blond fix the park's future, or fix Sasori, himself? SasoDei, AU. SEAWORLD! XD


**(Desa's corner:**

**Sasori: Another one?**

… **But Sasori, I had a really really really good idea, you see, and I-**

**Sasori: … Don't care. Just finish it this time. This is your last chance, girl.**

***mutters* Asshole…**

**Sasori: What was that?**

**... Nothing, nothing… Can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Sasori: *sigh*… Desa doesn't own Naruto, or any of the characters.**

**I don't own Seaworld, either!)**

* * *

"Get him!"

"Fuck, where'd he go?"

"I see him up ahead, I think he's taking cover."

"Kakuzu, what's your position? Stay there, and don't move your eyes off him!"

"He just ducked into the Wild Arctic Simulation."

"I'm close to that fucking place, I'll circle around the back and catch the bastard off guard!"

"I've alerted the authorities; they're on their way now, Nagato."

"Thank you Konan; Sasori, where are you?"

"On my wa-"

The sound of a gunshot was heard throughout every Akatsuki member's headset, overcome slightly by a loud patch of static.

"SHIT!"

"HIDAN!"

"Did he just get shot?"

"… It wasn't a fatal wound, but he's barely conscious. Sasori's after the asshole right now."

"Thank god…"

"Sasori, CATCH HIM!"

* * *

It's not every day that something like this happens, when you're working at a theme park.

Akasuna no Sasori, the prestigious Sasori of the Red Sands, was the best animal trainer, veterinarian, and performer around. The way he tamed animals was like no other. It was almost as if they were simply his puppets, being controlled by multiple strings…

He could mend an animal in the blink of an eye, and he was a wiz with medicines. Performing, he could put a smile on even the roughest or most stoic of people. And, to top it all off, he was only 20 years old, working in the park ever since he was 18.

But not even all of his experience and talents put together could make him run fast enough to catch his now _ex_-partner, as he escaped into the night.

Sasori was pissed, to say the least. His fists clenched tighter and tighter as he pursued his old partner; his countenance set in a hard glare. Though he had only known the snake-like man for two years, Orochimaru had ended up becoming Sasori's best friend. The one he trusted the most, the only person he's ever trusted enough to have a friendly atmosphere around when he wasn't performing.

But the man went and ruined it all by attempting to rape Itachi, the raven-haired, 18 year old weasel, who had been hired a few months prior.

Currently, the entire Akatsuki and a few of the regular workers were on Orochimaru's tail. He fled instantly when he was caught on top of Itachi, cackling maniacally the entire time. Konan, the 23 year old, blue-haired co-manager of the park had instantly taken to caring for Itachi, comforting him and alerting the authorities immediately.

Pein was sitting at his desk, his eyes trailing over the number of monitors above him, trying to manage the situation the best he could. Kakuzu, Hidan, and Sasori were cornering the snake; the rest of the Akatsuki spread out over the park, keeping watch for any other possible unwelcomed guests.

And then there was the gunshot. Cackling even louder, with a gun in hand, the snake made his getaway, leaving Hidan on the ground in a bloody mess, his lover at his side. Sasori was now the only one on his trail, and if the snake made his way out of the park before them…

_No,_ Sasori thought adamantly, picking up speed. _Don't even think about that. The bastard WILL be caught._

Pulling out a small bamboo shoot, smoothed out and rounded to perfection, the redhead stuck a dart with a blood-red feather on the end of it into the opening. He only had three of these, but they were prepared beforehand for special cases such as this; though they were meant for animals, and not humans. The tip of the dart was dipped in a substance that would tranquilize the opponent gradually over a period of a few minutes, eventually knocking them out.

_I'm using them on a human though, damn it… it'll take longer for it to work because the dose is too small!_

Sasori raised the tan bamboo shoot to his mouth carefully, trying not to drop it. Quickening his pace to get a better shot, he squinted into the dark, trying to aim at the snake, who looked like he was trying to reload his gun. _Damn it all!_

The redhead blew through the bamboo shoot in a short tuft of breath, not unlike how one would blow into a trumpet to create a nice sound. The dart whizzed right past the pale man's head, wedging itself into the bark of a tree silently, instead. The snake, an incredulous expression adorning his features, turned his head quickly to look behind him, only to smirk when he saw who it was. As the animal specialist quickly pulled out his second dart, the earpiece he was wearing suddenly buzzed with static, Konan's voice resounding in his ears.

"Nagato, the police have arrived, and Itachi's calmed down. Is everyone alright?"

Sasori could've sighed with relief, if he hadn't been trying to concentrate so hard while pursuing Orochimaru. He quickly lodged the next dart into the bamboo shoot, taking careful aim, before firing. His eyes widened.

_It hit!_

The dart pierced the skin of the snake's upper right back. Though the overall effect was gradual, Orochimaru already felt his adrenaline draining. He shot his head back again, glaring daggers at the redhead, who was currently trying to load his last dart. Pein's voice sounded in his ears, along with a patch of static, as he fumbled around with the bamboo shoot.

"Good. Our first priority is getting Hidan on a stretcher. Tell them I'll be down immediately. Sasori's hit Orochimaru with a tranquilizer dart already."

"Great job, Sasori!"

"Great, kid!"

"That asshole deserved it!"

Ignoring the cheers of his co-workers temporarily as he concentrated, he raised the bamboo shoot to his mouth. If he could hit the snake with this last dart, that would be the end. They were approaching an exit quickly, though, and the police weren't in this area yet – this could still turn out really bad in his favor…

As he was just about to shoot, the snake turned around again, and shot at him. The first shot missed, but just the noise the gun made by itself made the redhead drop the bamboo shoot in shock, leaving it behind in the dust as he continued the pursuit. He couldn't go back for it now, or else he'd never catch up again, though the snake was slowing considerably by now…

"Was that a gunshot I heard?" Konan screeched over the headset, her voice one of panic and concern. "Sasori, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he growled out, approaching the snake quickly now. They were far too close to the exit for his liking… "Where the fuck are the authorities, Konan?"

"They're on their way! If he's shooting at you, take cover, idiot! Don't be stupid!"

"There's no time, and he's a bad shot anyway, let me concentrate, damn it!"

By now, Orochimaru had approached the locked exit, and he was fumbling with a large set of keys. Sensing his former partner's approach, he turned around with the gun in hand, ready to shoot. His usually slanted, snake-like eyes widened considerably as he received a fist to the jaw, sending his head flying into the door behind him. Sasori quickly grabbed the gun from his now unconscious ex-partner's hand, his muddy brown eyes glaring down almost eerily at him through the dark.

"I got him… it's over," the redhead announced, in a rigid voice. The voices of his comrades sounded in his ears, congratulating him on a job well done, though he couldn't hear them at the time.

A teen with snowy-white hair stood over the redhead's body, staring blankly down at the man he just knocked unconscious.

* * *

**(Desa's corner:**

**And there's the prologue! Any guesses to who the guy at the end is? Oh, and if it seems a bit hazy, it's meant to – it's only the prologue after all!**

**Deidara: I wasn't in the prologue, was I, un?**

**Sasori: Be patient, brat. You're not even old enough to work at Seaworld in the story, yet.**

**Deidara: But isn't there a time skip in the next chapter, Danna?**

**NO SPOILERS, DEIDARA!**

**Deidara: Bu-**

**BYE NOW!)**


End file.
